<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red/Blues by 4istfuerimmer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042617">Red/Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4istfuerimmer/pseuds/4istfuerimmer'>4istfuerimmer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4istfuerimmer/pseuds/4istfuerimmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>赛博弓枪2077，又名红，又名蓝。<br/>BGM: Blade Runner Blues<br/>你热度蹭的赛博朋克2077，氛围抄的却是银翼杀手1982，你究竟写的什么东西？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>弓枪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red/Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
2077年，夜之城。卫宫靠在陌生的车子上把大衣裹紧。</p><p>他刚从电影院里出来，现在，警车向那里涌去，虚拟的电子警察脸上露出焦虑的神色。她们是人工智能，是早就被军方淘汰的型号。可以被拉到市场上去加工，做成伴侣类的机器人，做成仆人，会在你下班回家后遥控房间煮一杯咖啡。2077年已经不时兴那种东西了。所有人都知道房间里其实空空如也。你总会厌恶一个其实不存在的女人。</p><p>是他让那电影院里冒出滚滚浓烟，为了让那里面的目标消失。消失掉。其实他本不必这么做。门口卖票的老年日本女人说话还夹杂着关西口音，卫宫看着墙上被水漫成黑色的张贴画，心想这电影院大概有五十年以上的历史。他好奇这电影院是怎么从大规模设备改造下活下来的。老女人露出一个褶皱挤挤挨挨的笑容。别看我这样，我曾是某某人的情妇。年轻人，我们都需要回忆。</p><p>回忆，他用眼睛扫描这位电影院的所有者，没有义体，是一个普通的，过去的人。稍后当量两千克的[K2型炸弹会摧毁这里，她不会活下来。给我一张电影票，这个，海报上有望着一大片花田的男女。噢，这是历史，小伙子……您不想出去走走吗？两个小时左右？不吗？那好吧。没关系。</p><p>投影在烟味和汗味里摇曳。银幕上的男女接吻，穿着百年前护士服的女人登上开往战场的列车。炸药的定时不超过五分钟，他把它放在目标的最后一排，拉上兜帽离开影院。</p><p>那个女人最后一定死了。</p><p>2<br/>
这就是他的生活。在夜之城，在法外之地，在高楼之间，小房间里没有任何虚拟电子产品，在早上给自己冲好一杯咖啡，拉开百叶窗勉强可以看到浑浊的日出。他从未深究过那到底是不是人造的，小时候，养父和他坐在花园里，告诉他，现在能看到的月亮不过是巨大的人工投影而已。卫宫觉得，他的少年时代大抵就在那时结束。两年之后，养父去世了，不过只是病逝罢了。</p><p>报酬总是到的很快，那串跳动的绿色数字够他再去搞点现金，少许违禁药，也许还有几本纸质书。窗台养的那盆绿色植物需要纯净水，他会去给它购置一盏人造日光灯。卫宫不允许自己的安全屋内出现生命的消逝。不然叫安全屋还有什么意义？他总是这样跟他的同行说。他们看他的目光像看疯子。无所谓了，卫宫想，他只是希望有一天他们非要彼此敌对的话，他的房间能在没人时安安静静地落满灰尘，然后破败，凋零。</p><p>你要抽烟吗？</p><p>他吓了一跳。这是实话，不应该有人注意到他的。你要抽烟吗？那个人又问了一遍，站在他五米开外高架桥的阴影里，塑料雨衣反射着灯光，身后是狭窄的运河，他浑身湿到好像刚从驳船上爬上来。你要抽烟吗？第三遍，卫宫的手扶到枪套上，盯死红色（和他雨衣的颜色一样，不过过于明亮刺目）的双眼，把显示屏放到衣袋里。红色眼睛的男人皱了皱眉。为什么你们所有条子都要拿枪指着我？我又没要吃了你。</p><p>随便看在谁的份上，我只是问你要不要抽根烟。</p><p>你叫什么名字？库丘林，好像来自神话，我的生产线上所有人都是这样，还有亚瑟啊之类的。那好像是个女的吧？要我说趣味可真奇怪……</p><p>库丘林。他认识的第一个非人类。SER-3仿生人，到十二月满三岁，蓝发，红眼，不会说日语，英语有爱尔兰口音。容易镇压的旧型，和市面上所有的合法义体不兼容，是生物管理局认为可以自生自灭的型号。这种仿生人不太容易被杀死，除非遇到哪个酗酒而无所事事的警察。明明已经是对于仿生人来说垂垂老矣的年纪，他还是这么轻易地靠近人类。卫宫把手放了下来，他对仿生人没有什么特殊的感觉。如果他们喊出要取代人类的口号，他会走到一边去；如果他们被人类屠杀个干净，他不会去纪念碑献花。你就这么大摇大摆地在市区走？不过你挺幸运的。第一，我不是警察；第二，我不抽烟。一句实话，一句说谎。</p><p>噢，好吧，那很可惜，我好不容易偷到烟的。哎，我没钱嘛，而且仿生人的识别码太诡异，妈妈桑的收银柜台都不认……SER-3挤出个鬼脸，自然而然地走近他身边。所以你看我在讨好你。我是从那个报废工厂跑出来的。换做是你，你也不想被拽掉脑袋，重新被送回去作原料吧？我差不多就只能活一年了，但我想好好活。</p><p>我也想。卫宫在心里说，所以我应该现在给管理局打电话，小赚一笔，能再装一把枪，说不定能淘到上个世纪的珍本书。但他还是没有。靠近看，仿生人的身上有毛骨悚然的弹孔，刚才塑料雨衣的反光或许太过强烈，他看不清。蓝色头发沾着雨水和污泥。仿生人的皮肤比人类要结实许多，但是几乎看不见毛孔。血的颜色比人类淡。卫宫看见血液的机会比较多，所以可以做此判断。</p><p>你跑出来的时候杀人了吗？吸一口烟，吐出来，目光多几分诚恳，然后摇摇头。身中数枪，他还能做出这样的动作。也许管理局应该重新对SER-3的机动性做出判断。但是你刚杀了人吧？我知道那边那个冒烟的房子。仿生人突然拽过他的手。旁若无人地嗅闻，再啃咬。有奇怪的味道。卫宫把手抽回来时撞到了后面的车窗。</p><p>人造的红眼睛闪着天真烂漫的光彩，卫宫在里面找不到自己的脸。我又不会随随便便告发别人，你看，我是仿生人嘛。那样我自己也会完蛋吧？</p><p>食物，水，能睡觉的地方，新的识别码。他说，这就是他要的一切而已。他说，这就是他缺少的一切而已。你能炸掉那个地方，应该也能搞得到。谁给你的这个自信？红眼睛的男人使劲咬了一口卫宫给他买的街头食品，蛋黄酱弄到了嘴边。呃，人类就是这样的，至少我觉得是。</p><p>街头食品的味道根本不好闻。他转头看离开的地方，那里已经不再冒出烟雾了，声音渐渐小了下去。电影院后面的高楼有餐馆和艺伎的形象，穿梭繁复的高架建筑掩映闪烁的霓虹灯，一直延伸到再抬头看就会让人感到恐惧的高处。所有的建筑结构都是复式，光污染消弥在烟雾、蒸汽、雨水和黑夜里。灯光就像星星，其墓地是城市那头的海，从这里看不到。卫宫从没看过艺伎表演，他平白无故地希望卖给他票的老人的灵魂能飘落到那个艺伎的投影上面去。你说，明明都是冬天了，却连雨都是热的。这个城市怎么从来不下雪呢？仿生人又在问。</p><p>吃完跟我来。他把垂到前面的头发捋到后面去。他得把这个仿生人留在身边，防止他把这一切说出去。卫宫从不出错，不被人察觉，埋没在巨大的霓虹城市里就像掉了一根针，他宁可认为这意外的暴露库丘林就只是像他自己说的一样，碰巧撞到了而已。有什么区别？仿生人想好好活着，他也想，尽管对于他的工作来说这种可能性微乎其微。但是这个SER-3只能再活一年。卫宫觉得自己还没到这个地步。生活里多了一个仿生人，没人知道这意味着什么。但是库丘林长着一双红眼睛，这和他的雨衣颜色一样，和安全屋公寓楼后垃圾场里那台破钢琴的颜色一样。和血液的颜色一样，和他拉开百叶窗能看到的真伪不辨的日出颜色一样。</p><p>他大概喜欢红色。</p><p>3<br/>
然而生活一如既往，还在继续，就跟他预测的一样。像某本小说中的小角色继续着自己的故事。一个仿生人，一个普通的人类雇佣兵。并不能给这座城市带来什么波澜。卫宫从床上坐起来，用特质的细腻拭布擦拭自己的义眼。</p><p>你不需要光吗？一次库丘林问他。不，我在黑暗中也看得见。前者吹了声口哨，把寿司塞到嘴里去。真厉害。仿生人评论着，比看起来得还要真心实意。他不知道这双眼睛意味着什么，这不是他的错。卫宫叹气，从用电的炉灶上取下煎蛋，只盛自己的那份。仿生人没法吃热食，无所谓，他想。用电的炉子总是煮不熟。他刚到夜之城的时候吃了不少苦，现在已经习惯了。</p><p>眼睛是窗口，是工具，是一份契约。卫宫小时候和养父一起住在普通的和式平房，家里没有人工智能和机器人，也没有多少灯光，冬天院子里的盆景会积累厚厚一层雪，吸引小小的电子纸鹤，飞走的时候留下一小串霓虹。长屋和他们的时代比起来像一场深遂而缓慢的天黑。后来有人把他从屋子带走，没有留出收拾行李的时间。年幼的卫宫在心里默默地原谅。没关系。我也没有行李，生活在哪里都是一样继续。没关系，没关系，没关系。一直以来，他都在心里不断进行着宽容。</p><p>暗色皮肤，整齐地向后梳着的白色短发。义眼的强度超过军用级别，红外，眼底有一串小小数字显示东京时间，精确到毫秒。用于狙击，提醒他在杀人时候不至于因为动作太慢误了事。虹膜是灰色的，是他原本眼睛的颜色。看起来和自然人没什么区别。</p><p>我需要做什么？卫宫曾经这么问给他安上义眼的那些人。我需要做什么？如今库丘林这么问他。</p><p>呆在房子里，戴上帽子上街买药，打扫屋子保持一切整洁，记得把急救箱和弹夹留在直接看得见的地方。库丘林点点头，对话语背后的涵义不予置评。你会不会让我和你工作？如果有人要杀你，他们会先把枪口对准我。卫宫哑然失笑，你怎么会在乎我的死活？仿生人不应该有共情能力。别费那事去装测试设备。蓝发仿生人朝他连连摆手。不是你把我留在这吗。最多只有一年的时间，我活够了就为你去死掉，这应该也算报恩吧。库丘林把最后的寿司酱料都卷进嘴里。</p><p>他到底知不知道自己在说什么？卫宫觉得自己在看某种不好笑的喜剧。你抓住了我的把柄，我才把你留在这。你搞清楚。</p><p>有什么区别。从仿生人的角度看，结果都是一样的。从事实的角度讲也是这样。这叫现实主义，你不懂吗？库丘林歪头问他，看起来和一个困惑的孩子没两样。

结果都是一样的。我只想活完一年，又没说不想去死，再说这种事情我根本控制不了吧。卫宫收好落灰的共情测试量表，同样对话语背后的涵义不予置评。</p><p>后来卫宫觉得，那可能就只是仿生人的思维方式而已，就像他自己说的一样。他会规矩地拿着卫宫给的假识别码出门买来各种用品，从不和陌生人讲话，聊任何情感话题，警察来了就藏到人群里，戴反光的玻璃涂料墨镜来遮住眼睛。但是偶尔他也会做些不那么规矩的事。比如在卫宫拉开百叶窗看日出的时候挤在旁边，身体挡掉狭窄长方形的一大片光影。此时霓虹灯全部熄灭，城市的高楼不再是带投影的怪物，变成漆黑的影子把天际线切成几何型的几小块。只有安静发光的太阳和库丘林的眼睛是红色的。在安全屋这个高度，他们只能一直关着窗，因此吹不到风。有一次，库丘林碰倒他端着的咖啡。对不起，不过，也不是什么大问题。第二天卫宫回来，看到他的绿植被浇好水，人造日光灯旁边静静地发着光。库丘林在沙发上睡觉，像半个月来的每一天一样。</p><p>后来仿生人陆续给他买来了纸质书，小小的木雕，啤酒和电影光盘，有的时候，里面有就连他都找不到的版本。卫宫问他怎么做到的。我是仿生人，你是人类，大概还是有些区别吧。红眼睛的仿生人盘腿坐在沙发上。看。他把他那台坏掉的老旧投影仪修好了。</p><p>你可以用它来看电影，放松神经（他说这句话的时候吃力地使用了学术名词），我不知道，不过你要杀人，杀人还是挺费劲的。你是人类，你就可能需要这些。我从书上看到人类在休息的时候会选择看电影。喝啤酒抽烟，还有什么别的…</p><p>仿生人真的没有共情能力吗？骗你干嘛，我只不过是考虑到了问题的所有可能性而已，你如果不信，就拿你那设备来试试我呗。</p><p>握着你爱人的手是什么感觉？相连。你感到某部分缺失吗？相连。细胞相连。再相连。这试题对于SER-3型有什么用，它们到底有什么用？卫宫把投影仪从他手里拿开，弯下腰与仿生人接吻，感觉其口腔温度要比人类更高些。</p><p>接吻时候需要闭眼吗？库丘林问。红色的眼睛看起来依旧像小孩子。需要，不需要，别问了。卫宫把衬衫脱下来搭到沙发靠背上，百叶窗落下一片阴翳。那盆绿植在静静地沐浴着人造的日光。</p><p>库丘林笑起来。也许他最后还是把眼睛闭上了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这大概是一半，还有一半，我会努力写完的！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>